Et toi, comment tu imagines Noël ?
by noour
Summary: Qu'est-ce qui rendrait ce Noël plus spécial que les autres ? Après réflexion, Sheppard avait bien sa petite idée sur la question. Et sur l'organisation... OS , Univers Alternatif, ne tiens pas compte du changement de Carter à Voulzy en direction


Voici un court texte sur le thème de Nöel sur Atlantis.

Merci pour vos retour,

noour.

* * *

Le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard se baladait les mains dans les poches de son uniforme, un sourire aux lèvres, regardant autour de lui, son regard se promenant sur les guirlandes lumineuses et les boules de Noël accroché par ci et la. Montant les escaliers menant au poste de contrôle de l'ancienne cité des anciens, ou des Lantien, comme le nom de leur planète d'origine, Lantia, Il salua les quelques militaires présents qui faisaient des rondes, discutant avec eux quelques minutes.

Il salua ensuite de loin Chuck, qui s'occupait de la console dirigeant la porte des étoiles, puis il se dirigea toujours aussi guilleret vers le bureau du colonel Carter, la chef de cette expédition sur une autre planète. Au moment de passer la porte, une exclamation le fit de pencher par-dessus la rambarde de la passerelle.

– Non mais ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi Idiot ! Bien sûr que la guirlande ne fonctionne pas, si vous ne mettez pas les piles dans le bon sens ! Polarité ! Po-la-ri-té, vous comprenez ?

Le docteur en physique quantique Rodney McKay se mit alors à faire un cours de physique, sous la mine déconfite des trois techniciens qui s'étaient dévoués pour participer à la décoration de cette partie de la base d'Atlantis. Rare étaient les personnes qui écoutait les leçons de Mckay sans les considérer comme une punition.

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, John entra dans le bureau du Colonel Carter. Le colonel était grande en taille, âgée d'une trentaine d'années. Les cheveux blonds attaché en tresse, elle avait les yeux bleus, et sous le visage doux se cachait un caractère déterminé. Ce n'est pas toutes les personnes qui oseraient remettre à sa place Jack O'neill et les Généraux, en leur rappelant que ce n'était pas car elle était une femme qu'elle était inférieur à lui, ajoutée à son doctorat en astrophysique et en étant elle aussi membre de l'armée de l'air.

– Qui fait tout ce remue-ménage ? Demanda Samantha, en relevant la tête de sa tablette.

– McKay, les pauvres techniciens ont commis l'impair de mettre les piles dans le mauvais sens, maintenant ils ont le droit à un cours de physique.

Sheppard regarda son supérieur, ainsi que les papiers éparpillés sur le bureau.

– Vous travaillez un jour de repos, et en plus la semaine avant Noël ?

– Je ne travaille pas vraiment, je réponds juste à quelques mails.

Une autre personne entrant dans le bureau l'empêcha de répondre. C'était une femme de taille moyenne, les cheveux blonds foncés tombant en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle portait l'uniforme avec des bandes jaune, couleur réservée à l'équipe médicale. Croisant son regard, il s'échangèrent un salut amical.

– Sam, j'ai fait l'inventaire et j'en ai profité pour faire la liste de ce que j'aurai besoin à l'infirmerie. Ce n'est pas urgent, il nous reste assez de stock, mais ce sera fait.

– Ne me dites pas que vous aussi ! S'exclama Sheppard, en regardant Jennifer Keller, la médecin chef de l'expédition.

La concernée regarda Sheppard, sans comprendre, puis la chef d'expédition, qui s'était adossée dans son fauteuil.

– Moi aussi quoi ? Demanda Keller, perplexe.

– Vous travaillez un jour de repos, s'amusa Sam.

– Je travaille en effet, mais c'est demain, lundi, mon jour de repos, s'amusa la médecin, en s'asseyant dans le deuxième fauteuil Je suis d'astreinte ce soir.

– Rassurez-moi Sam, vous n'avez quand même pas osé la mettre d'astreinte le jour de Noël ? S'enquit-il, en prévision, s'installant dans un fauteuil.

Samantha eut un petit rire, rappelant que ce n'était pas elle qui gérait les roulements de l'équipe médicale, mais Keller elle-même. Cette dernière le rassura, déclarant qu'ils allaient faire des roulements par période de trois heures, pour que tout le monde puisse profiter de la soirée.

– En parlant de Noël, Sheppard… Vous êtes le seul à ne pas avoir répondu à mon mail qui demandait comment vous imaginez le prochain Noël sur Atlantis.

– Ah oui ? Demanda-t-il d'un air distrait. Même McKay a répondu ?

– Si vous voulez parler du document de cinq pages en pièce jointe, oui.

– Ça m'intéresse, déclara Jennifer avec un sourire taquin. Alors lieutenant-colonel Sheppard, comment imaginez-vous Noël ?

Le concerné ne répondit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant. Qu'est-ce qui rendrait ce Noël plus spécial que ceux des deux dernières années passées sur cette terre extraterrestre, dans la galaxie de Pégase ? Peut-être car ils avaient échappé de peu à un changement de commandement. Le comité de surveillance international ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil ce qui se passait ici. Trop de mission sauvetage, beaucoup trop de moyens déployées pour des résultats peu tangible, plus d'ennemis que d'amis, et chaque décès dû aux wraiths remettait en question les décisions de Carter.

Le laissant à ses réflexions, les deux femmes se mirent à discuter du document que la médecin avait apporté.

Mais malgré cela, pensa Sheppard, ce Noël est spécial. Sans notre menace d'arrêter le programme STARGATE, et la mise en exécution de la menace en ne faisant plus aucune recherche, expédition, rapport de mission, rencontre avec les peuples autochtones, la CIS a fait marche arrière, laissant Sam en commandement.

– Des décorations. Rouge, doré et blanches. Surtout dans le mess, la salle de la porte, et les lieux de passage les plus importants, finit par dire Sheppard, en sortant une sucette. Assez de sapins pour que chaque groupe puisse en décorer. Des bonnets de Noël pour tout le monde, et que tout le monde porterai.

– Ronon avec un bonnet de père Noël, je ne demande qu'à voir, s'amusa Jennifer, en acceptant la tasse de thé que la dirigeante lui tendait.

– De la musique, des biscuits en forme de sapin, de bonhomme pain d'épices, d'étoiles, des mandarines, des fruits confits, du houx, des papillotes et même des tables avec des nappes et des bougies. Sans oublier la traditionnelle bûche, les marrons glacés, pourquoi pas du vin chaud. On peut même faire le Secret Santa.

Devant le silence, Sheppard déclara, un sourcil haussé.

– J'en fais trop ?

– Pas du tout, rassura Carter.

Il resta perplexe devant l'échange de regards malicieux des deux femmes, puis prétexta un combat de sabre avec Ronon pour s'éclipser.

* * *

Quand le commandant du vaisseau Dédale vérifia les commandes à apporter sur Atlantis, il dut se reprendre à deux fois pour être sûr d'avoir bien lu. Au moins cent bonnets de Noël, cinq rouleaux de nappe en papier rouge et or, des bougies par dizaine et plusieurs branches de houx. Il compta aussi pas moins de quinze sapins : cinq naturels, cinq floquées et cinq faux. autants de guirlandes et de boules qu'il faut pour les décorer. Et c'était sans compter sur la chambre froide du Dédale qui contenait plus de nourriture pour Atlantis que pour leur vaisseau.

En ce soir du réveillon de Noël, quand Sheppard rentra dans le mess, il resta abasourdi. Toutes les personnes présentes portaient un bonnet rouge à pompon blanc. Les tables étaient recouvertes de nappes, avec dessus des bougies, des petites étoiles dorées et rouges, ainsi que des saladiers remplis de papillotes et de mandarines, disposés à intervalles réguliers. De la musique sortaient d'une chaîne hifi prêté par il ne savait qui, et une délicieuse odeur de vin chaud à la cannelle emplissait l'air. Sur les murs, des branches de houx accrochées à des guirlandes lumineuses multicolores. Deux sapins d'une taille modeste finissaient de décorer la pièce, apportant encore plus de magie à cet endroit.

– Alors ? Demanda Jennifer, en lui tendant un bonnet. A la hauteur de vos espérances ?

– On ne peut rêver mieux, déclara Sheppard, ravi, avant de rire en voyant Ronon, le satedien tout en muscle, arriver vers lui, avec un bonnet de Noël sur la tête, ainsi que Teyla, Carter et Mckay.

– C'est bien parce que c'est vous, grommela Ronon, faisant rire de plus belle le petit groupe.

– Ça vous va bien, déclara Mckay, tout en mangeant une part de tarte aux noix.

– Encore un mot et ce ne sera plus un simple morceau qui sera sur votre chemise mais la tarte entière sur votre tête.

Le groupe d'ami s'esclaffèrent, sachant très bien que Ronon plaisantait malgré son visage impassible. Mckay quand à lui, louchait sur sa chemise, essayant d'effacer la tache que le morceau avait causé.

Mais le plus beau des cadeaux, c'était les enveloppes. Des simples enveloppes en papier Kraft, avec dessus, écrit à la main, le nom de chaque personne présente sur la base. Une enveloppe simple, mais avec un contenu inestimable.

Des larmes de joie, des sourires, des airs abasourdi. Certains sortaient des lettres, d'autres des photos, voire les deux. Relisant encore une fois la lettre que son père lui avait écrit, il pensa que ce Noël dans une autre galaxie dépassait bien plus que ses espérances.

Oui, c'était vraiment un Noël spécial.


End file.
